Industries related to modern communication systems have experienced a tremendous growth due to the increasing popularity of the Internet. Digital subscriber line (xDSL) technology is a technology that has developed in recent years in response to the demand for high-speed Internet access. xDSL technology utilizes the communication medium of pre-existing telephone systems. Thus, both plain old telephone systems (POTS) and xDSL systems share a common line for xDSL-compatible customer premises. Similarly, other services such as time compression multiplexing (TCM) integrated services digital network (ISDN) can also share a common line with xDSL and POTS.
POTS services and xDSL services are deployed on non-overlapping frequency bands available on the communication medium. While there is generally little concern of cross-talk or other interference between POTS services and xDSL services, xDSL and TCM-ISDN often share a portion of the available bandwidth, thereby making xDSL services susceptible to cross-talk from TCM-ISDN services, and vice versa.
In the telecommunication art, the term “crosstalk” refers to interference that enters a message channel from one or more other channels through a path coupling the message channel with the interfering channels. Crosstalk can create annoyance in a voice system or errors in a data system. The degree in which crosstalk impacts the communication line will depend in part on such factors as the listener's hearing acuity, extraneous noise on the communication line, the frequency response of the coupling path, and the level of the disturbing signal.
There are generally two types of crosstalk mechanisms that are characterized, one being far end crosstalk (FEXT) and the other one being near-end crosstalk (NEXT). FEXT refers to electromagnetic coupling that occurs when the receiver on a disturbed pair is located at the far end of the communication line as the transmitter of a disturbing pair. Self-FEXT generally refers to FEXT generated from use of the same time slot or frequency. In contrast, NEXT results from a disturbing source connected at one end of the wire pair which causes interference in the message channel at the same end as the disturbing source.
Allocations of wire pairs within telephone cables in accordance with service requests have typically resulted in a random distribution of pair utilization with few precise records of actual configurations. Because of the physical proximity of bundled cables (due to pair twisting, cable branching, cable splicing, etc.), crosstalk caused by the electromagnetic interference between the neighboring lines is often the dominating noise source in the transmission environment. In addition, due to pair twisting in cables where cable branching and splicing take place, a wire pair can be in close proximity to many different pairs spanning different portions of its length. At a telephone CO (central office), pairs in close proximity may carry diverse types of service using various modulation schemes, with considerable differences in signal levels (and receiver sensitivities) especially for pairs of considerably different lengths.
Both FEXT and self-FEXT (as well as NEXT) continue to be a problem in xDSL communication systems as crosstalk impacts overall performance. Current approaches to addressing crosstalk suffer from various perceived shortcomings such as increased design costs and inefficient use of computing resources. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.